Siempre fue la misma luna
by Poki Drako
Summary: Hinata vive una monótona vida , pero todo cambiará llevándola hacer cosas nunca imaginó (es mi primera historia T.T no se que mas poner pasen y lean nwn)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi kishimoto :3**

 **LUNA**

En una era antigua donde todavia exsistian los grandes reinos y los ninjas vivia una princesa cuyo nombre era Hinata Hyuga en ese entonces no sabia los peligros y aventuras que tendria al conocer al siempre frio Sasuke Uchiha .

Hinata vivia en un reino prospero rodeada de lujos que cualquier persona seria feliz de tener excepto ella , sentia que su vida no tenia sentido esperando el dia que algo cambiara la rutina que tenia , la cual era aburrida , tenia que estar presente siempre entodas las reuniones de su padre , practicar como ser una señorita refinada y educada, entrenar como usar la espada ya que su padre le habia dicho que tenia saber defenderse si alguna vez alguien intentara lastimarla o secuestrala , pero todo eso le parecia tonto , asta que un dia su padre la mando llamar :

Toco la puerta del cuarto de su padre

-padre puedo pasar-dijo hinata con la mirada asi el piso evitando mirar a su extricto padre .

-adelante te estaba esperando para informarte sobre las propuestas de matrimonio – dijo su padre aun si mirarla.

Hinata se quedo atonita al escuhar eso y solo miro al suelo de nuevo esperando que su padre terminara de hablar.

-Esta noche dare una fiesta para que puedas conocer a tus pretendientes-le dijo mientras la veia algunas fotos de los principes con los que queria casar a Hinata

Pe-pero yo no quiero casar-r – pero anter de terminar su oracion su padre hizo un golpeo la mesa con la palma de su manom – tu no estas para decidir nada! A pesar de ser una inutil por fin he buscado una forma de hacer que seas util para el reino y eso es casarte para tener una alinza con otro reino – Hinata lo veia aun si poder creer la crueldad de sus palabras

-ahora retirate que tengo asustos mas importantes que antender – le dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba sus papeles.

-si padre , con permiso- salio de ahí casi corriendo asta llegar asu cuarto y empezo a llorar ¿de verdad tendria que casarse con alguien que n o conosia ? que seria de ella si se casaba con un anciano o con un pervertido? Estuvo llorando asta que alguien toco su puerta

-señorita Hinata puedo pasar –escuho hinata mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-si adelante Karin-san- entonces entro asu habitacion un joven de pelo rojo quien traia un veztido azul marino con grandes mangas y con un escote de tipo v( si ven game of trhone mas o menos como los que cersei usa :v)

-Señorita hinata tiene que cambiarse ya los invitados de su padre no deben tardar en llegar –le decia mientras veia el vestido fasinada , mientras Hinata solo queria quedarse en su cuarto asta que fiesta terminara . se levanto y se fue a bañar mientras Karin preparaba todo para vestirla.

Mientras en otro lugar un joven de pelo negro como la noche miraba la luna desde su carruaje .

-Sasuke estas emocionado por la fiesta – le dijo un hombre de pelo largo .

-hmm- dijo sin nisiquiera mirarlo –vamos sobrino desde que tus padres y hermano murieron no haz salido del reino , esta es la primera vez deberias relajarte y disfrutar-comento mientras tomaba una copa de vino –Sasuke lo miro con cierto enojo pero no dijo nada y volvio a ver la luna- al menos tu nunca me dejaras…-penso

Hinata estaba con una sonrisa fingida mientras su padre le presentaba cientos y sientos de hombre que querian pedir su mano en matrimonio , pero ella los rechazaba sutilmente lo que enojaba a su padre y asi estuvo asta que vio llegar a cierto rubio que estaba caminado directo asi ella .

Era naruto su amigo de la infancia lo conocia por que sus padres lo dejaron una temporada en su reino ya que salieron por unas importantes negosiaciones , ella estaba enamorada de Naruto pero todo cambio cuando su padre le dijo que el habia rechazo su oferta de matrimo ya que el estaba enamorado de una chica de pelo rosa , por lo que hinata ahora solo lo veia como un gran amigo.

-Buenas noches Hinata-hime- dijo mientras le besaba la mano con una sonriza zurrona.

-B-buenas n-noches Naruto-kun- dijo tartamudenado al ver a rubio ahí .

-que gran fiesta esta dando tu padre y yo que pense que era un tacaño aburrido –decia mietras obsevaba todo el lugar –y tu hinata estas mas linda que nunca –ese comentario hizo que su cara se pusiera roja pero cambio drasticamente al escuhar lo que despues dijo naruto – desearia haber podido traer a Sakura-chan se que este tipo de fiestas le encanta –esto hizo que todo rastro de esperanza que tenia con el se esfumara , lo miro y con una sincera sonrisa le contesto –me alegro que al fin puedas estar con la personas que amas Naruto-kun estoy muy feliz por ti –pensaba que el se merecia toda la felicidad del mundo despues que se enterara que sus padres habian muerto en un accidente – gracias Hinata-hime se que tu pronto conoceras a alguien especial – al escuchar eso bajo la mirada recordando lo que le habia dicho su padre esa misma tarde –yo no tendre la dicha que tu tienes naruto-kun- penso mientras mira al rubio irse al buffet- talvez sea feliz si fuera otra persona- dijjo en voz baja mientras salia por el balcon y miraba la luna.

Naruto seguia comiendo todo lo que encontraba asta que vio a cierto joven de cabello negro, se acerco a el para saludarlo.

Sasuke cuanto tiempo sin vernos , espero que no te hallas olvidado de mi – dijo golpenado el hombre de Sasuke- es dificil olvidase de un dobe como tu –dijo mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

Teme! Como puedes decirme eso despues de tanto tiempo de no vernos- mientras Sasuke inspeccionaba el lugar para ver si a habia algo de su interes .

En eso un grupo de señoritas se asercaron a el ostigandolo con preguntas que para el eran tontas por lo que trato de escapar de ese molesto grupo de tontas que solo estban molestandolo .

Y asi llego a dar al balcon que parecia estar solitario y al salir puso su mirada en la en la luna y suspiro – de nuevo solos tu y yo- pero al bajar la mira vio a una joven viendo la misma luna mientras el viento movia su cabello y la luz de la luna parecia solo estar en ella .Sasuke se quedo mirando aquella escena como si el timpo se detuviera y solo estuvieran ellos dos .

Bueno asta qui lo dejare por ahora T.T es la primera vez que escribo una historia asi que disculpen los errores de ortografia y gracias por leer nwn espero actualizar pronto y hacer un capitulo mas largo xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto :3**

" " **son pensamientos**

Capítulo 2

 **LA PERSONA QUE NO BUSCABA**

Hinata estaba mirando la luna cuando sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente al voltearse se encontró con unos ojos negros como la noche , que la miraban deslumbrado al notar eso hinata se ruborizo y volteo su cara , mientras Sasuke al ver su reacción solo camino hasta quedar en barandal sin dejar de mirar la luna.

Hinata solo miraba a Sasuke preguntándose que hacia ahí. –Que tanto me miras- la miro de lado –lo-lo siento- dijo hinata mirando al suelo – t-tu de d-donde eres? Pregunto sin mirarlo – eso no te incumbe- dijo sin mirarla

\- s-solo –q-ueria platicar – poniendo una cara triste

-pues no me interesa – dijo con cierta molestia.

-debe ser horrible no confiar en nadie – dijo mientras se alejaba para entrar.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y agarro el brazo de Hinata, lo que hizo que ella volteará y se vieran frente a frente por unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y la soltó dándole la espalda sin decir nada, lo que confundió mucho a Hinata pero sin darle importancia entro. Sasuke solo podía pensar en sus palabras que le recordaban a una persona de su pasado y quería saber quién era esa chica con ojos como la luna y sabía quién podría decírselo pero como sacarle la información sin que se diera cuenta que estaba interesado en esa chica?

En la mañana Hinata desayunaba con su padre y su hermana pero ninguno la voltea a ver ya que nunca tuvo buena relación con su padre ni con su hermana , los vio terminar su desayuno he irse mientras ella se quedaba sola en esa gran mesa, miraba triste su desayuna deseando que las cosas cambiaran para mejor.

Sasuke estaba de visita en el castillo de los Uzumaki para poder saber el nombre y tal vez algo más de aquella chica. Naruto se le hacia extraño tener a Sasuke ahí el nuca había ido a visitarlo.

-Oye teme a que debo el honor de tu visita- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa zurrona

-quería hablar contigo sobre algo que me comento mi tio Madara – Naruto alzo su ceja y lo miro

-Y para eso vienes por que no simplemente me mandaste una carta – dijo extrañado

-porque es algo importante y necesito tu ayuda- dijo calmado con los ojos cerrados

-mmmm- y de que se trata – el quiere que me case –

En ese momento Naruto escupio el vino que tenia en la boca-Que! Tu quieres casarte !

-Claro que no dobe es solo para que mi tío deje de presionarme con esa absurda idea de casarme-dijo mirando fijamente – y que dices me ayudaras?-

Naruto parpadeo unos segundos- quieres que me case contigo?-

No idiota!- dándole un golpe en la cabeza- quiero que me hables sobre mujeres que conozcas , en estos años no he conocido a nadie a excepción de ti y Sakura – Naruto mira extrañado a Sasuke y al momento de hablar fue interrumpido- Naruto –sama tiene visitas – al decir eso entro al salón Hiashi Hyuga con sus dos hijas al lado, Naruto se sorprendió al verlos ahí pero Sasuke estaba más que sorprendido al verla ahí frente a él , se veía tan hermosa como la vez que la conoció, no sabía si era el destino que la ponía enfrente otra vez.

Disculpe por venir sin avisar – Dijo el Hyuga – pero estoy en un viaje familiar pero me han llamado para una reunión por lo que me he atrevido en pedirle que solo por esta noche permita a mis hijas pasar la noche aquí en la mañana vendré por ellas para irnos de regreso a casa – Naruto solo sonrio mirando al Hyuga.

-No se preocupe Hyuga-san claro que se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran – sasuke solo trataba de no voltear donde esta Hinata- Se lo agradezco mucho debo retirarme, pasare por la mañana por ellas – dijo y sin despedirse de sus hijas se fue .

-Hinata , Hanabi-chan que gusto poder verlas de nuevo- Hinata se sonrojo al ver a Naruto-

Tambien me da mucho gusto verte Naruto- onichan – Dijo Hanabi mientras lo abrazaba.

-C-como has estado Naruto – kun – tratando de tartamudear delante de el .

-Bien Hinata-chan , no podría estar mejor – en eso se escuchó que alguien tocia , Naruto había olvidado que Sasuke estaba ahí sentado.

-Ah es cierto el es mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha esta de visita también- en lo que Sasuke se para ser presentado. Hinata no podría creer que se volvería encontrar con el , se le quedo mirando tratando de asimilar que era el .

-Si lo vez tanto lo vas a desgastar- dijo Hanabi con un tono de burla- yo me llamo Hanabi Hyuga y esta chica embobada contigo es mi hermana hinata Hyuga- hinata reacciono al comentario que hiso Hanabi sonrojándose más de lo normal.

-y-yo n-n-o -l-l-lo estaba viendo Hanabi!- dijo casi gritándolo con los ojos cerrados al abrirlos vio como todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando, lo que hiso que se pusiera mas nerviosa haciendo que se desmayara.

Abrió los ojos escuchando risas , se sentó en el sillón donde estaba acostada , recordando lo que había pasado , se levantó y camino donde se escuchaba la risa de Hanabi y naruto, sin darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba parado enfrente de ella , al verlo se sorprendio.

-veo que ya estas despierta – dijo mirándola- disculpe por mi comportamiento de hace rato, a mi hermana le gusta hacerme bromas- mientras volteaba a ver Hanabi .

-hmm- dijo mientras se iba junto a Naruto. Hinata solo pudo ver como se iba alejando preguntándose porque era tan frio y de pocas palabras.

En la noche mientras todos dormían, cerca del lago caminaba Sasuke pensando en todo lo que había vivido y creía que era una tontería olvidar todo eso por conocer solamente a una tonta chica. ¿Por qué me recuerda tanto a ella? Se preguntó, "yo solo debo pensar en mi venganza ". Al acercarse al lago vio la silueta de una mujer pero para el parecía una diosa, se acerco sin hacer ruido y con la luz de la luna debajo de ella vio de quien se trataba, abrió los ojos viendo a aquella chica que estaba en sus pensamientos , solo tenía puesto un camisón que se pegaba a su cuerpo el cual era casi trasparente , mientras su largo cabello caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda y uno que otros mechones de pelo se movían con la brisa, nunca en su vida vio una escena tan hermosa como erótica como la que presencio en ese instante , vio como la chicha se metió al al lago y comenzaba a llorar, se sentido mal de estar ahí espiándola cuando era obvio que algo grave le pasaba, quiso irse de ahí pero sus pies no se movían el solo quería seguir admirándola como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía, en ese momento Hinata salió del agua, su ropa quedo más pega a su cuerpo mostrando sus grandes y firmes pechos, su diminuta cintura y esas piernas largas que parecían no tener fin , exprimió su cabello y se abro así misma al sentir el frio de la noche, observo un instante la luna y camino de regreso al palacio, Sasuke no podía creer lo que vio y lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo era la primera vez que tenía una erección en su vida, ya que sus pensamientos siempre estuvieron ocupados en saber quién fue el que mato a todo su familia y como haría para vengarse del , así que por instinto tomo con su mano la parte de su cuerpo que creció y palpitaba , sintiendo mucha vergüenza al hacerlo eso el mismo , movió tan rápido como pudo su mano para terminar , manchándose con sus propios fluidos se metió al lago pensando en esa mujer que lo tenía confundido , no quería creer que estaba enamorado de ella o solo era que la quería en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata y Hanabi se despedían de Naruto

-Naruto-onichan me la pase muy bien espero nos visites pronto

-Siempre son bienvenidas y espero ir pronto para darles una noticia – sonrío más de lo normal

-Te estaremos esperando Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata - Tu amigo no bajo a despedirnos – dijo Hanabi haciendo un puchero .

-No sigue dormido después de su caminata nocturna debe estar descansando – al oír eso Hinata se tensó pensando que la podría haber visto en el lago –Hinata que haces ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Hanabi mientras la jalaba del brazo. Mientras en una ventana Sasuke hacia un gesto de molestia mientras veía a Hinata subir al carruaje por que tal vez era la última vez que la veía , lo que le hiso pensar en el por qué se pondría así por una desconocida, el sabía que no era tiempo para estar buscando una molestia más él debía preparar su venganza , pero algo dentro de el le decía que no debía dejar ir esta oportunidad de poder conocer mejor a la Hyuga, por lo que alisto sus cosas para regresar a casa.

-dobe- Naruto voltio al escuchar a Sasuke hablar -tengo que irme tengo unas cosas que hacer –

-Te vas tan pronto, pensé que podíamos entrenar un rato o ir de caceria- Sasuke solo suspiro- lo haremos otro dia tengo que hablar con alguien que sabe lo que le paso a mis padres y a mi hermano- Naruto se sintió mal al escuchar eso- sé que todavía te duele , pero aun creo que no deberías hablar con Orochimaru, no confió en el- dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de Sasuke.

-yo tampoco confió en el pero dice que tiene pruebas – mientras caminaba hacia la entrada

-Volveré para avisarte que paso , también para pedirte ayuda para hacer que ese maldito pague- dijo con enojo- hasta luego Dobe- dijo sin más y partió en su caballo.

Hinata estaba en su habitancion cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Hinata puedo pasar – pregunto su padre- si padre pasa- Hinata lo miro extrañada su padre nunca iba a verla siempre la mandaba llamar –Hinata hoy vendrá alguien a verme quiero que tú y Hanabi estén en sus cuarto y que por ningún motivo salgan – Hinata se puso nerviosa al escuchar eso .

-Pasa algo malo padre- Hyashi la miro – No pasa nada solo obedece – dijo mientras salía dela habitación de hinata.-¿Qué estar pasando?- pensó Hinata .

Pasaron hora tras hora en su habitación, Hinata se sentía con miedo no sabía por que su padre le había dicho eso , solo quería salir de su habitación y ver si su padre y su hermana estaban bien. "saldré aunque mi padre se moleste" entonces escucho que tocaron su puerta.

-hinata –sama soy yo Karin puedo pasar- Hinata se sintió aliviada al escuchar la voz de Karin

-Claro pasa- Karin entro – Señorita Hinata que hace en su habitación su padre la mando llamar para que vaya al Jardin – Hinata no peno y salio con Karin al jardín –donde esta mi padre- le pregunto

-no lo se debería estar aquí me dijo que quería hablar con usted- Hinata se sentía nerviosa – ire a ver donde se encuntrasu padre-

-No! Me dejes sola por favor- grito Hinata en eso llego Kurenai su nana- que pasa Hinata porque gritas así?- hinata se sintió más tranquila al ver a su nana ahí- no sé qué le pasa a la señorita Hinata ire a ver al Señor Hyuga el me mando a buscarla, podrías quedarte con ella?- Kurenai se acercó a Hinata – claro ve por su padre para que este mas tranquila- Hinata vio a Karin ir con dirección al castillo , mientras empezaba a caminar con Kurenai – Mira el campo de rosas de tu madre ha crecido mucho gracias ti – dijo Kurenai dándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Si es lo único que tengo de ella – dijo con una mirada melancólica – Se que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti - Hinata negó con la cabeza- Claro que no soy una inútil, no puedo defenderme sola aun cuando mi padre me ponga los mejores maestros nunca podre herir a otras personas- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Tampoco soy lista, por lo que no puedo ayudar a mi padre en nada , realmente soy una inútil – sintió como Kurenai la abrazaba – nadie es como espera ser, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de mejorar en todo lo que podamos , se que no quieres herir a nadie pero tu padre sabe que a veces es necesario espero que tú nunca tengas que enfrentarte a nada de eso para mi tu eres como… no termino hablar cuando se escuchó una explosión en castillo, Hinata solo podía quedarse quieta al ver como el castillo donde había crecido estaba en llamas

-que esta pasando!-grito Kurenai mientras observaba a alguien acercándose, puso detrás de ella a Hinata pero al ver quien era se relajó un poco.

\- todo está en llamas ahí adentro – dijo con su respiración un poco cortada- que paso donde están mi padre y mi hermana ! – dijo gritando y sacudiendo a Karin – Hinata déjala que hable –

-lo siento pero antes que el castillo estallara en llamas hable con tu padre- "Señor Hyashi, Hinata lo espera en el Jardín-dijo haciendo una reverencia -no ire a verla- dijo- quiero que tomes este anillo y se lo des únicamente a Hinata a estado en nuestra familia durante años le perteneció a su madre y ella debe tenerlo, le he puesto un jutsu para que al ponérselo ella todos la vean como un chico.

-Pero señor por qué haría algo así- pregunto Karin- porque hay una persona que hará todo por tener mi reino y a Hinata y no puedo permitir que eso pase- Karin tomo el anillo y lo gurado- ahora ve date prisa y llévate a Hinata lejos- Karin corrió de nuevo al jardín pero escucho la explosión aterrada comenzó a correr más rápido que podía encontrado a una asustada Hinata …

\- Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo mientras corría junto con Hinata y Kurenai .

-entonces si me pongo este anillo sere un chico – pregunto hinata- pues eso es lo que me dijo su padre- Hinata miro el anillo nunca lo había visto , ni siquiera a su madre, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso por lo que guardo el anillo , mientras corrían sintieron que las perseguían –Hinata –sama debe ponerse el anillo y huir nosotras trataremos de ganar tiempo- Dijo Karin- No puedo dejarlas son lo único que me queda – dijo llorando- lo más importante es que tu sobrevivas Hinata- dijo Karin con mucha insistencia- ponte el anillo y huye , no confíes en nadie no sabemos quién es el enemigo que te persigue – dijo Kurenai mientras empujaba a hinata para que siguiera corriendo- Volveré por ustedes se los prometo!- dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos se puso el anillo y siguió corriendo hasta que los pies le sangraron.

Pasaron dos días y Hinata caminaba sin rumbo hasta que encontró un lago y decido descansar, se acercó para beber un poco de agua, pero al inclinarse para tomar el agua se espantó al ver su reflejo y no el suyo sino de un hombre joven de cabello negro con ojos azules , se tocó la cara y recordó que traía puesto el anillo se lo quito y pudo ver su imagen reflejada en el agua otra vez , su cabello azul y sus ojos de perla , suspiro y se puso otra vez el anillo , preguntándose qué haría a partir de ahora

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejare este capítulo espero haber hecho un poco más largo xD espero que les guste TwT y si tienen comentarios para mejorar esta historia o cualquier otra cosa pueden decirme uwu es la primera vez que escribo algo así espero hacerlo un poco bien: ´v nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo nwn**


	3. Hiroshi Yuhi

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto :3**

 **Capitulo 3**

" _Hinata… Hinata… porque… nos dejaste solos… ayúdanos Hinata!"._ Se levantó aterrada, sudando , pensando a las personas que dejo atrás , sintiéndose miserable de no haber podido hacer algo por ellos, se sentó abrazando sus piernas cerca del lago, solo pensando que haría a partir de ahora estaba sola y no sabía a donde ir, por lo que se paró y siguió caminando hasta poder llegar a algún pueblo o aldea para poder comer algo o empezar a trabajar , camino hasta llegar a un rio , tomo un poco de agua y pudo ver la silueta de una persona que estaba a la orilla del rio , ella se apresuró a ir a sacarla de agua , lo arrastro hasta llegar a un árbol y volteo para ver quién era , sé quedo sin habla al ver de quien se trataba .

N-naruto…- susurro mientras presionaba su pecho para sacar el agua que había tragado

-Cof-cof-cof – Naruto tocio el agua que tenía en sus pulmones y abrió lentamente los ojo

-gracias por salvarme-dijo mirando a su salvador.

-No hay de que Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa

-como sabes mi nombre nos conocemos- dijo Naruto extrañado pues es la primera vez que veía el joven.

Hinata se dio cuenta que mientras tenga el anillo puesto seria hombre, se iba a quitar el anillo para que viera que era ella , pero recordó lo ocurrido con su padre y hermana , no podría decirle a Naruto quien era realmente hasta que no supiera quien estaba tras ella. Pero la voz de Naruto la distrajo de sus pensamientos

-y cómo te llamas-pregunto Naruto mientras la miraba

-Mi nombre es Hi… - recordó que no podía decir quién era porque pensé un Nombre rápido

-soy Hiroshi Yuhi mucho gusto - dijo mirando hacia el piso.

-mucho gusto, pero no me has respondido nos conocemos?- Hinata se puso nerviosa y no sabía que responderle. Y va hablar pero sentido que iba a empezar a tartamudear así que se calmó y hablo

Soy un pariente de Kurenai Yuhi y ella trabaja en el castillo de los Hyugas, conozco a la señorita Hinata y ella me ha hablado de usted – dijo aun nerviosa por si Naruto le creyó la historia o no

-mmmm- dijo mirándola a los ojos- si yo iba a empezar trabajar ahí pero parece que alguien ataco el castillo – dijo para ver como reaccionaba Naruto .

-es cierto yo iba a llegando al castillo cuando todo eso ocurrió, no quedo nadie vivo- dijo con tristeza, Hinata sintió un nudo en el pecho se había esfumado la última esperanza de encontrar a su padre y su hermana con vida quiso llorar, pero se contuvo.

-No pude salvar a nadie, así que hice tumbas para ellos atrás del castillo- Hinata sentía como se le partía el alma en mil pedazos no pudo estar para enterrarlos- entonces nadie quedo con vida?- pregunto Hinata- al parecer solo Hinata , pero creo que se la llevaron porque cuando llegue no la encontré por ningún lado, trate de encontrarla por mi cuenta pero me atacaron y termine en este rio , si no fuera por ti estaría muerto –Hinata pensaba si sería buena decirle la verdad o no – oye ya que no tienes a donde ir por que no vienes conmigo- ella abrió los ojos y volteo a verlo.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que salvaste mi vida, aparte si conocías a Kurenai y a Hinata ellas me abrían pedido el favor de cuidar de ti- dijo con su típica sonrisa zurrona.

-muchas gracias, trabajare duro Naruto-sama- Hinata hizo una reverencia.

-ahora debemos irnos debo informar que estoy bien y lo que ha pasado con los Hyugas- y empezaron a caminar así las tierras de Naruto.

Caminaba por un pasillo obscuro, pensando que pronto sabría la verdad, llego hasta una puerta de madera.

-Señor aquí está el joven Sasuke – dijo un sujeto de lentes y pelo gris – si lo estaba esperando, que tal Sasuke nunca vienes por aquí a que se debe tu visita-dijo un hombre de pelo lacio y negro, con ojos como de serpiente.

-déjate de rodeos y dime lo que sabes sobre ese accidente- dijo Sasuke molesto

-tu si vas al grano Sasuke , pero ya que tanto quiero saber te lo diré-dijo – pero estas preparado para saber la verdad- Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-ya habla de una maldita vez Orochimaru- grito

-Señor escucho lo que les paso a los Hyugas- dijo Kabuto tranquilo.

-si al parecer ya empezó a mover sus piezas- dijo orochimaru

-Dejen de parlotear cosas que no tienen nada que ver con lo que les pregunte – Sasuke ya estaba realmente molesto.

-te equivocas Sasuke , lo que les paso a lo Hyugas y a tu familia tiene mucho que ver –Sasuke no entendía de lo que estaba hablando

-te contare todo lo que paso- sasuke se sentó frente a el

-todo empezó por que no pudo tener a esa mujer….

A lo lejos se veía un castillo ya familiar para ella, esperaba que ahí pudiera pensar bien en lo que haría. Al llegar varios sirvientes fueron a ver como estaba Naruto el solo les sonreía diciéndoles que estaba bien, Hinata se alegró al ver esa escena.

-Hey Hiroshi ven te mostrare donde vas a quedarte- Hinata corrió a su lado y lo siguió dentro del castillo

-esta será tu habitación- Hinata vio esa gran habitación iluminada pero se sorprendió al ver dos de cada cosas.

-disculpa Naruto-sama porque hay dos camas – pregunto

-porque es para dos personas – dijo rascándose la cabeza – pero no te preocupes no creo que la compartas, si quieres mando a sacar la otra cama – dijo con una sonrisa.

-no estaba bien , tal vez después usted ayude a alguien más como a mí, así que no me molestaría compartir- dijo también con una delicada sonrisa.

-sabes no quería decirte esto pero a veces hablas y actúas como una chica- Hinata se sorprendió por lo que dijo y pensó que era cierto si quiera pasar por un chico tenía que actuar como uno.

\- asi es que no sé cómo actuar enfrente un noble- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- así que trate de ser amable – dándole un golpe en el hombro a Naruto .

Naruto solo se le quedo viendo por lo que hiso y sonrió un poco – bueno te dejo voy arreglar algunos asuntos, mañana vendré para decirte que es lo que harás de ahora en adelante así que descansa por hoy- salió de la habitación. Hinata ya no pudo más y se puso a llorar.

Limpio sus lágrimas y se metió al baño vio que había una tina la lleno y entro mientras estaba ahí se puso a pensar en quien podría haber hecho algo tan terrible, ella sabía que su padre no tenía enemigos que pudieran hacer algo así, sus lágrimas volvieron a fluir en sus ojos no sabía que había hecho para merecer lo que le estaba pasando.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano no quería que Naruto pensara que era una holgazana, se fue a la cocina para desayunar, al llegar vio a un hombre de espaldas preparando algo.

-b-bueno días- dijo hinata un poco apenada.

-hola tú debes ser el nuevo chico que menciono Naruto-sama- hablo

-yo me llamo Teuchi y soy el cocinero de este castillo cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo- Hinata recordaba al viejo Teuchi siempre fue amable con ella cada vez que iba a visitar a Naruto .

-Yo me llamo Hiroshi, mucho gusto- dijo Hinata buscando a Naruto , ¿será que me levante tarde y Naruto se fue? Sí que soy inútil pensó.

-disculpe Naruto-sama ya salió?- pregunto , el solo la mira y comenzó a reír.

-Naruto ni siquiera está despierto él se levanta hasta medio día, se nota que eres nuevo aquí jajaja- siguió riendo, Hinata recordaba que siempre que iba a verlo iba temprano y él siempre estaba despierto pensó.

-el solo se despierta temprano si tendrá visita o sabe que la señorita Sakura vendrá-al escuchar esto último sintió un poco de curiosidad por saber quién era ella.

-entonces tengo que esperar hasta medio día, entonces te puedo ayudar en algo aquí- dijo.

-no estoy bien tal vez deberías ir a ver a Kakashi está por las cabellerizas el siempre necesita apoyo, pero primero desayuna- mientras le servía un poco de lo que estaba cocinado.

Hinata desayuno y salió rumbo a las caballerizas ahí encontró a Kakashi que revisaba que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-buenos días, disculpe es usted es Kakashi - tratando no sonrojarse y evitando verlo porque estaba sin camisa mientras movía el heno.

-hola, asi que tú eres el nuevo, mucho gusto soy Kakashi- hinata sintió que se desmallaba y se ponía nerviosa al ver ese torso también trabajado y sudoroso.

-y-y-o m-m-e ll-a- pero antes que terminara de hablar la interrumpió.

-oye estas bien, te ves nervioso y no creo que sea por estar sin camisa, si los dos somos hombres- Hinata trato de armarse de valor para poder hablar, tenía razón no podía actuar como una chica ya que se supone que era un chico, entonces trato de verlo solo a la cara

-yo me llamo Hiroshi Yuhi mucho gusto – dijo rápidamente con cierto nerviosismo.

-bueno ya que estas aquí porque no me ayudas a llevar todo esto a las caballerizas – hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a cargar el heno, pero se le dificultaba poder cargarlo ella nunca había hecho nada en su vida y más al ver a Kakashi así no puedo más y se desmayó.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos encontrándose con la mirada con pereza de Kakashi, se espanto

-se ve lo que lo tuyo no es el trabajo pesado, pero no te preocupes yo solo estaba ayudando por aquí, en realidad soy el que se encarga de que todo vaya bien por aquí ya encontraremos en que puedes trabajar –dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse, entonces la llevo por todo el castillo para que hiciera varias cosas pero en todas no puedo hacer nada bien.

-ve a descansar Hablare con Naruto tal vez él tenga una idea de lo que puedas hacer – le dijo mientras se iba, Hinata entro en su cuarto y se sentó trato de no llorar por que no podía hacer nada bien , entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado y se propuso que tenía que mejorar todo lo que pudiera.

Así que a la mañana siguiente se levantó y empezó hacer todo lo que podía hacer, y así se pasaron los días, semanas y meses, hasta que paso un año ahí.

-quien diría que ese chico debilucho haría tu trabajo mejor que tu – dijo Naruto viendo a Kakashi.

-si no lo hace mal, así tengo menos cosas que hacer- dijo Kakashi mientras leía un libro.

Hinata entro en el castillo topándose con Kakashi .

-oye Hiroshi podrías llevarle estos papeles a Naruto para que los revise – mientras le entregaba unos papeles.

-si claro – empezó a caminar hasta llegar al despacho de Naruto

Toco la puerta – adelante – dijo naruto

-le traigo unos papeles de parte de Kakashi- dijo mientras le entregaba los papeles y veía como los revisaba.

Escucho como tocaron la puerta- Disculpe Naruto- sama tiene visitas- naruto alzo su mirada de los papeles que tenía.

-hazlo pasar- en ese momento entro un joven de alto de cabello negro, ella apenas pudo reconocer de quien se trataba.

-hola dobe- Naruto miro asombrado de quien se trataba – Sasuke teme que bueno verte otra vez – dijo mientras se paraba para verlo.

-tiene tanto tiempo que no sabía nada ti – hinata lo miraba sabía que había visto a ese joven en algún lado.

-Dobe ya basta de formalismo he venido a decirte lo que descubrí, acerca de lo que ocurrió hace 15 años –Naruto lo miro con tristeza.

-sabes a alguien que conozco le paso algo parecido-dijo Naruto

-lo se hablas de los Hyugas no?- al escuchar eso Hinata miro otra vez a Sasuke

-cómo? Sabes lo que paso?- pregunto- si lo que les paso tiene mucho que ver con lo que le paso a mis padres y a mi hermano –hinata reaccionó al escuchar eso y tomo a Sasuke de los hombros

-dime que sabes acerca de lo que paso, tienes que decirme- Hinata estaba a punto de llorar, cuando Sasuke quito bruscamente sus manos de sus hombro.

-qué te pasa idiota, quítame las manos de encima- dijo Sasuke molesto

-yo lo siento – dijo Hinata tratando de calmarse.

-tranquilo Sasuke, Hiroshi es amigo de Hinata y su familia es normal que se ponga así, por la noticia-dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a Sasuke – bien entonces dime que paso -.

-quisiera hablar contigo en privado – dijo volteando a ver a Hinata.

-Hiroshi puedes retirarte- Hinata quería saber qué es lo que había pasado pero no podía decir que ella tenía derecho de quedarse y escuchar lo que Sasuke sabía, pero no podía revelar quién era, así que salió de ahí, llego a su habitación y comenzó a pensar en cómo haría para saber que paso, y lo único que se lo ocurría es en tratar de hacerse amigo de Sasuke pero él era alguien a quien no toleraba.

Hinata regresaba de ver que todo estuviera en orden junto a Kakashi, entonces vio Naruto hablando con alguien, era una joven de cabello rosa, estaba a punto de besarla hasta que Kakashi tocio y los dos se separaron y se pusieron rojos, Hinata rio internamente al ver esa escena estaba feliz de que Naruto pudiera ser feliz.

-oh Sakura-chan quiero presentarte a Hiroshi él es de quien te había hablado –hinata la miro

-oh mucho gusto soy Sakura Haruno , gracias por salvarle la vida a este tonto –dijo con una sonrisa

\- no hay de que Sakura-sama- entonces ellos empezaron hablar de cosas que ella no entendía así que se fue a su habitación para poder darse un baño y dormir.

Llego a su cuarto, se quitó los zapatos, y algunas ropas que tenía encima quedando con un camisa blanca y su pantalón, fue por su ropa para cambiarse y se proponía a quitarse el anillo , pero al momento de quitárselo escucho que alguien salía del baño , y al voltear pudo ver a Sasuke con el cabello mojado con una toalla en la cintura y el torso desnudo , podía ver como gotas de agua bajaban por ese cuerpo perfecto , Hinata se puso tan roja y tapo sus ojos y grito.

-que haces aquí y semidesnudo! –decía mientras le empezaba a tirar cosas

-qué diablos te pasa- le grito Sasuke – no creo que sea la primera vez que vez a un hombre desnudo! –Hinata trato de rodearlo para entrar al baño para no verlo pero resbalo, cerró los ojos y cayó encima de Sasuke , al abrir los ojos vio que estaba montando al Uchiha sus manos tocaron esa piel blanca , esos músculos bien formados y duros , y puedo sentir un bulto debajo de donde estaba sentada , solo se quedó viendo el torso de Sasuke .

-hasta cuando piensas quedarte sobre mi imbécil-Dijo molesto, la empujo haciendo que Hinata se callera, él se levantó y camino así el otro lado de la habitación, Hinata a un en el piso levanto su mirada y vio a un Sasuke desnudo , vio esa gran espalda , se veía tan fuerte ,y se imaginó en sus brazos entonces se dio cuenta en que estaba pensando y se metió rápidamente al baño, estaba toda roja no sabía que hacer nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo en su vida, se ponía más roja cuando recordaba estar encima del el, era muy guapo pero t6ambien era arrogante, no quería verlo otra vez , pero estaba ahí en su habitación, se preguntó por qué termino ahí si el castillo tenía varias habitaciones , solo suspiro y no dejaría que el Uchiha la molestara más , se supone que los chicos no actúan de esa manera, al igual que debía averiguar lo que el sabia sobre que le paso a su familia, salió despacio del baño y vio a Sasuke durmiendo , suspiro aliviada y se metió a dormir.

Se levantó temprano y bajo a desayunar, paso por el comedor y vio a Naruto desayunado con Sakura y Sasuke, al ver a Sasuke, recordó lo que paso en la noche se puso roja y camino rápido hasta la cocina llego comió rápido y salió hacer sus deberes .

-oye Hiroshi – le hablo Naruto

-que pasa Naruto-sama- le pregunto.

-necesito que nos acompañes a la villa, tengo algunas cosas ver ahí junto con Sasuke- ella asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar de tras de ellos subieron a un carruaje y partieron para la villa.

En el camino ellos venían hablando de cosas sin sentido para ella hasta que Naruto toco un tema que le llamo la atención.

-oye teme, enserio vas a buscar a Hinata –ella solo se quedó esperando la respuesta del Uchiha.

-ya te dije que si necesito encontrarla para poder decirle lo que paso y ayudarla- Naruto lo miro.

-pero si ella no te cree, no te conoce y no creo que quiera hablar contigo por eso mejor que yo la busque – Sasuke se quedó en silencio después de lo que Naruto le dijo.

-créeme que soy el único que entiende como se debe sentir ahora, además de que ella puede saber algo más necesito pruebas para poder ir de una vez a matar a ese maldito- dijo con furia

Hinata pensaba que tenía que hablar con él pero no como Hiroshi si no como Hinata.

 **Hasta aquí lo dejare :3 no puede evitar hacer un poco de yaoi owo espero hacer más escenas así nwn nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3**


	4. Anillo de compromiso?

**Capitulo 4**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto :3**

Hinata estaba sentada en su cama pensando si era buena idea hablar con Sasuke , no estaba muy segura de que él le dijera algo si se presentaba como Hinata, así que decidió conocerlo un poco más para poder hablar con él .

Así empezó a tratar de hablar con él pero era difícil para ella ya que no tenían nada en común, cada vez que ella le preguntaba algo o quería iniciar una conversación con él, solo le contestaba su característico "hmmm" , Hinata ya no sabía que hacer así que se puso a buscarlo para confrontarlo y lo vio hablando con Naruto, como es que con Naruto podía hablar y no con ella, entonces sintió algo de molestia con Naruto no sabía por qué se sentía así, cuando volteo a verlos de nuevo solo estaba Naruto se acercó a el

-Naruto-sama veo que confía mucho en Uchiha-san- dijo Hinata

-si él es mi mejor amigo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – sé que parece frio y sin sentimientos pero es alguien en quien puedes confiar- hinato lo miro asombrada por su comentario

-si usted confía tanto el, creo que yo también debería confiar más en el- Naruto lo miro extrañado por lo que dijo.

Hinata comenzó a buscar a Sasuke hasta que lo encontró mirando por una ventana.

-Disculpe Uchiha-san, tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante- Sasuke seguía mirando por la ventana.

-hmm- dijo sin verla. Hinata suspiro y dijo

-es sobre Hinata-sama – cuando dijo eso Sasuke volteo sorprendido a verlo.

-De que se trata-lo miro.

-ella quiere verte, pero no le puedes decir nada a nadie ella me lo pidió te vera esta noche en el lago – dijo mirándolo serio

-y por qué debo creer en ti?- pregunto Sasuke

-si no cree en mi entonces no vaya, pero Hinata-sama lo estará esperando- dijo mientras se alejaba de Sasuke pensando si lo que iba hacer estaba bien.

Sasuke pensé si sería buena idea creer en las palabras que para él era un desconocido. Espero hasta que Hiroshi durmiera y salió.

Hinata había acomodado las almohadas bajo su sabana para que pareciera que estaba durmiendo, y salió antes de que Sasuke saliera del baño, y camino hasta el cuarto donde se quedaba Sakura para poder tomar prestado uno de sus vestidos aprovecho que ella y Naruto estaban platicando en la terraza, así que tomo el primero que vio y salió corriendo así el lago para poder encontrase con Sasuke , antes de llegar se puso el vestido el cual se le pegaba mucho al cuerpo , sus generosos pechos parecían estar a punto de salir de ese vestido , apenada se puso encima una capa con capucha para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta del vestido que llevaba.

El camino lo más rápido que pudo para llegar hasta el lago y vio a alguien parado frente al lago, se acercó y al mismo momento que se acercó, la persona ahí parada volteo a verlo, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver esos hermosos ojos de perlas que lo miraban brillaban más por la luz de la luna, Hinata lo observo esperando a que el hablara pero el solo la estaba mirando así que decidió empezar la conversación ella.

-U-u-chi-ha –san que es lo que quería hablar conmigo – pregunto sin mirarlo.

Sasuke salió del trance en el que estaba se había perdido en los ojos de Hinata , al escucharla hablar .

-perdón, señorita Hyuga, me sorprendió mucho verla aquí pensé que no vendría- Hinata se sorprendió pues era el que la estaba buscando.

-No se preocupe, pero dígame porque me ha estado buscando tiene algo que decirme?- Sasuke por un momento se sintió extrañado que supiera que supiera que la estaba buscando para decirle algo, pero recordó que tal vez Hiroshi era el que le había contado todo.

-Así es, es sobre lo que le paso a tu padre y a tu hermana – dijo Sasuke

-Que es lo que paso dígame necesito saberlo, por favor-hablo Hinata desesperada.

-Tu padre fue asesinado por Toneri – Hinata quedo sorprendida

\- Que? No entiendo quién es Toneri?-Sasuke suspiro

-Él había pedido tu mano a tu padre pero él se negó- Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Al parecer su padre le lleno la cabeza de tonterías que tu habías nacido solo para casarte con él y que le pertenecías- esto último lo dijo con algo de enojo.- según mis fuente llego a reclamarle a tu padre por haber rechazado la oferta que le hizo y como tu padre se negó, el opto por tomar tu mano a la fuerza, asi que mato a todos para que tu no tuvieras más opción que casarte con el-

Al escuchar todo esto Hinata no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar amargamente, no podía creer que lo había perdido todo por alguien que ni conocía

-como pudo hacer todo eso, yo ni siquiera sé quién es y me quito todo, de haber sabido que haría todo eso, era mejor que me casara con el- se tapó la cara con sus manos para que Sasuke no la viera llorar, en eso sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la pegaban a un pecho cálido.

-se cómo te sientes, triste, impotente, pensando que hubieras echo cualquier cosa para evitar que eso pasara, pero paso y nada puedes hacer más que aceptar el hecho que las personas que más amas ya no están aquí y solo te queda aferrarte a seguir viviendo por ellos o al odio y la venganza de hacer sufrir al que te metió en esta obscuridad –mientras decía esto la abrazaba más fuerte hacia él.

-que es lo que harás tu Hinata- dijo soltándola y tomándola de los hombros para que lo mirara.

-yo… yo… no sé qué hacer, solo quiero ir a casa con mi padre y mi hermana, pero ellos jamás volverán, no sé qué debo hacer ahora – dijo llorando de nuevo

\- lo mejor para ti ahora es que sigas escondida y que nadie sepa donde estas, yo tratare de buscar pruebas para demostrar que fue Toneri así podrás regresar a tu casa sin temor, que el trate de hacerte daño de nuevo- Hinata lo miro

-haría eso por mi –Sasuke se sorprendió de lo que había dicho así que soltó a Hinata y se giró dándole la espalda a Hinata.

-no te hagas ilusiones Hyuga – dijo con una voz seria y cortante- esto lo hago por mí porque tengo mis asuntos con la familia de Toneri es todo- dijo sin mirarla- así que yo te buscare si se algo porque me das lastima y nada mas –Hinata no sabía por qué había cambiado su actitud.

-yo… yo no...- y antes de que terminara de hablar Hinata se tropezó y cayó al lago, Sasuke la ayudo a pararse, Hinata se dio cuenta que solo la capa estaba mojada ya que callo a la orilla del lago y por instinto de no resfriarse se lo quito, entonces lo empezó a exprimir y volteo a ver a Sasuke que tenía su mirada en ella, sentía como con su mirada le recorría todo el cuerpo, entonces recordó que el vestido le quedaba muy apretado y trato de cubrirse con sus manos.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, pensó que nunca más vería ese perfecto cuerpo lleno de curvas, pero lo que más le sorprendió es ver esos enormes pechos que ella tenía el vestido le apretaba de manera que sus pechos casi salían del vestido, asi que no pudo apartar su mirada de ese cuerpo que había soñado siempre, pero luego vio que Hinata empezaba a taparse con sus manos, por lo que reacciono y le dio la capa que el traía y volteo la vista a otro lado.

Hinata tomo la capa que Sasuke le había dado y se lo puso

-g-g-gracias – dijo sonrojada –

-hmm-fue lo único que dijo sasuke entonces recordó haber visto ese mismo vestido en Sakura , pero era obvio que no le quedaba también como a Hinata.

-si quieres puedo comprarte ropa a tu medida, para que no le pidas a tu amigo que ande tomando cosas de otras personas- dijo con tono molesto

-No le diga a nadie esto por favor, yo le pedí que lo hiciera – Sasuke solo la miro

-no te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie, te dije que te ayudare te mandare algo de ropa con Hiroshi-

-gracias no sé cómo pagarle…-Sasuke agarro su mentón con su mano obligándola a verlo a los ojos

-yo no hago nada gratis – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-pero no tengo nada para darle- lo miro confundida

-puedes pagarme así – Sasuke unió sus labios con los de Hinata.

Hinata se sorprendió, no sabía que estaba pasando, solo sentía esos cálidos labios que la besaban, trato de apartarlo empujándolo , pero al tratar de hacer Sasuke la abrazo y la pego a su cuerpo , ella sintió tantas emociones que casi se desmayaba , sentía algo caliente recorrer su cuerpo y cuanto sintió que la lengua de Sasuke quería invadir su boca , ella lo mordió y sasuke la soltó y a ella le temblaron las piernas y se calló , recupero el aliento mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y volteo a verlo y se encontró con una mirada de triunfo de Sasuke .

-p-p-por –q-q-que hiso eso- dijo llorando y tapándose la cara

-por que quise hacerlo y por qué lo tome como pago –dijo mirándola

-y por lo que veo es la primera vez que te besan – Hinata se puso roja al escuchar decir eso a Sasuke y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para que Sasuke no la siguiera, al igual que no quería que el llegara al cuarto antes que ella, llego al cuarto y se metió al baño y se cambió de ropa tan rápido como pudo y escondió el vestido y se fue a dormir.

Ala mañana siguiente Hinata estaba haciendo sus tareas tratando de no recordar lo que paso con Sasuke en la noche, mientras decidió decirle a Naruto que faltaban comprar algunas cosas, entonces vio que Naruto platicaba con Sasuke y Sakura

-Asi que ahora es oficial, se van a casar- dijo Sasuke

-claro que si teme Sakura por fin acepto se mi esposa- dijo naruto con una enorme sonrisa

-oh Hiro ven te tengo una noticia, Sakura y yo nos vamos a casar- Hinata se sorprendió

-me alegro por usted Naruto-sama y también por usted Sakura-sama –

-Gracias Hiroshi, Naruto me insistió tanto que no pude negarme –dijo Sakura sonrosada

-pero creo que pudiste dármelo en otra ocasión más especial, pero bueno sé que aquí la costumbre es dar un anillo para pedir la mano de alguna mujer - Sakura dijo mientras miraba el anillo que tenía en su dedo

-De donde vengo también tienes que dar un anillo pero tiene que ser el que uso tu madre y la madre tu madre, no nuevo como lo hiso Naruto- dijo Sasuke

\- solo sé que con los Hyugas es diferente no Hiroshi – Hinata no entendía de lo que Naruto hablaba

-De que hablas dobe – pregunto

-de que ellos no les importan mucho las cosas materiales, ellos no dan anillos ni nada – todos los miraron confundidos

-entonces como piden matrimonio – pregunto Sakura

-pues según se ellos hacen una ceremonia a la luz de la luna, dicen algunas palabras y…- Hinata recordó cuando su padre le dijo como le pido matrimonio a su madre y se quedó de piedra

-luego se besan para sellar el compromiso y siempre es el primer beso de los dos –Sasuke casi escupe el vino que estaba tomado al recordar lo que paso en la noche con Hinata , eso explicaba por qué estaba llorando así, volteo a ver a Hiroshi que solo estaba quieto y no decía nada

-disculpe Naruto-sama iré a terminar mis tareas – salió casi corriendo de ahí no quería ver a Sasuke como pudo olvidar ese tema ahora no sabía cómo ver a Sasuke aunque era obvio que él no la tomaría enserio.

Sasuke salió tras el para preguntarle sobre Hinata , lo vio dirigirse al establo así que corrió para alcanzarlo, entonces vio cómo se recargaba en la pared y parecía que estaba llorando.

-qué diablos – dijo Sasuke

Hinata se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke ahí limpio sus lágrimas rápidamente y quiso irse de ahí pero Sasuke la toma del brazo.

-por qué demonios lloras, es por lo que acaba de decir Naruto , eso no tiene nada que ver contigo- Hinata volteo molesta

-Claro que tiene que ver conmigo!- dijo pero después recordó que se supone que ella es otra persona.

-oh ya veo tú te querías quedar con la Hyuga por eso la estas ayudando- dijo Sasuke apretando su brazo con fuerza

-claro que no, como puede decir eso yo la veo como una hermana – dijo Hinata un poco asustada

-pues espero que sea cierto por que como escuchaste Hinata ya es mi prometida – Sasuke no quiso decir eso pero una parte de él no quería que Hinata fuera para nadie más que él , pensó que al decirle eso él se alejaría de ella y tendría el camino libre para tener a Hinata.

\- eso no es cierto Hinata no se casara con usted ni con nadie! – se soltó de su agarre y se fue dejando a Sasuke confundido, pero más estaba ella porque Sasuke diría algo así , tenía miedo porlo que sentía en ese momento, por un lado se sintió feliz por escuchar a Sasuke decir que era su prometida , pero por otro no sabía quién era realmente Sasuke y no sabía si podía confiar 100% en el , estaba tan mal que pensó que se ocultaría de Sasuke para no verlo más, pero decidió que no podía estar siempre huyendo asi que le diría que Hinata quería hablar con el para que le explicara por qué dijo eso , en su corazón tenía la esperanza que Sasuke hablara enserio entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba empezando a sentir algo por él , porque era tan misterioso, guapo, tenía esos ojos negros como la noche, su voz tan masculina que podría escuchar siempre , y ese cuerpo tan fuerte que se sentía segura en sus brazos , como aquella noche cuando la beso, en eso se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando y se sonrojo , sabía que no debía sentirse así, primero tenía que hablar con él para aclarar las cosas, así que cuando vio a Sasuke entrar al cuarto se puso de pie y se acercó a el

-Hinata quiere verlo- le dijo viéndolo a la cara

-ahora es "Hinata" y no "Hinata-sama" veo que te tiene mucha confianza para llamarla asi- dijo con un poco de enojo

-como le diga no es de su incumbencia, ella lo vera donde siempre dentro de una semana –Sasuke solo vio un poco intrigado por su forma de hablar

-Bien, entonces mañana te espero para que me acompañes a comprar ropa para ella – Hinata se sorprendió

-pero porque tengo que acompañarlo- Sasuke solo lo decía para molestarlo

-porque tú la conoces mejor y debes saber qué tipo de ropa usa, así que te espero temprano no quiero que Naruto lo sepa – salió del cuarto dejando a Hinata confundida, ella no sabía cómo actuar delante de Sasuke , así que decidió bañarse y pensar todo lo que paso en ese día, mientras se quitaba la ropa , vio el anillo que ocultaba bajo un guante que usa siempre , entonces pensó en lo que dijo Naruto ahora que lo pensaba bien nunca vio a su madre con ningún anillo , entonces por que su padre le dijo que este era de ella, sentía que había algo raro en todo esto , salió del baño y se metió a dormir pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir…

 **Y hasta aquí lo dejo perdón por no actualizar u.u no es por falta de inspiración ni de ideas es solo que se me olvido mi contraseña:'v del wattpad y del fanfinc espero actualizar más seguido y gracias a las que dejaron reviews se los agradezco: 3**


End file.
